


Skylines

by quickmagnets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Branding, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Extramarital Affairs, Facials, M/M, Rich Hux, Smoking, Sugar Daddy Hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmagnets/pseuds/quickmagnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux, a successful multi-billionaire, is tired of his stale marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for my lovely Lauren who always helps me with my fics.

 

"I'm just tired of it," Hux says, using his shoulder to hold up the phone to his ear while he reviewed some paperwork. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

"You could just get a divorce," Phasma says, and the way she exhales suggests she's smoking while they're talking. "Just tell her it's over, kick her out, and then, boom. You're done and free."

"You know I can't do that," Hux sighs as a craving for nicotine crawls across his skin.

"Right, right. Bad publicity or whatever. Well, why don't you just buy a pretty little girl to keep you company? Or a boy. You could buy a pretty boy too if you want."

"Is that even legal?"

Phasma laughs and Hux can hear other people in the background. He wonders if she's at the club again.

"I'll send you a link, Armie. Find yourself a cute lil someone and stop being so sad all the time. Love you."

Phasma hangs up before he can even say goodbye. She sends a website link to his email almost immediately and there's a winking face at the bottom. Hux trades his phone for a lighter and a cigarette, and looks over the city from his office window.

  
***

  
_my name is Kylo Ren. not really into small talk. will do anything for money._  
  
Hux stares at the email typed out at the bottom of the profile. The man's profile picture is stunning - shaggy, dark hair and black clothes contrast against pale skin. It's tempting. He drains his whisky and his fingers hover over the keyboard. Very tempting.

Hux eats the rest of his Chinese take out and wonders if he should be doing this. Another shot of whisky says he should. The picture of his wife that sits on his desk says he shouldn't.

He puts the picture face down and types out an email before he can change his mind.

_Hello, Kylo Ren. I would love to do business with you._

A reply comes after Hux finishes his paperwork.

_sorry. already got an offer._

But Armitage Hux was not easily deterred. He sends another email.

_Is that other client offering you $2000?_

Hux smirks to himself as he rereads his work. He is Armitage fucking Hux, a billionaire, and he gets whatever he wants. A reply comes almost immediately.

_i'm free tomorrow after 4pm. i'll send u an address to pick me up at._

Hux pops a celebratory cigarette between his lips and props his feet up on his desk. His feet knock over some pens and the picture frame, but Hux doesn't care.

Armitage Hux always gets what he wants.

  
***

  
Hux wonders if Kylo Ren gave him the wrong address. He drives until his GPS stops him at a house in the suburbs. Hux looks around the neighborhood through his tinted windows, and it doesn't look like a bad place to live. So what was he doing here picking up a hooker?

Before he could deliberate any more on it, there was tap on the passenger side window. He looked up to find that Kylo Ren was standing outside his car, squinting through the dark glass. He unlocks the door and scrutinizes every move the lanky boy makes as he slides in.

"You have a nice car," Kylo says, running his hand along the leather seats before putting his seat belt on.

"It's a Rolls-Royce. Black Badge."

Kylo doesn't reply and is quiet for the rest of the ride, staying true to his "not into small talk" description. Hux is grateful for that.

Hux parks in front of the Four Seasons Hotel and hands off his keys for the valet parking. Kylo is mesmerized by just the outside of the building, and Hux pushes him roughly toward the doors.

"Wait by the elevator for me," Hux instructs him.

Kylo nods enthusiastically and practically skips away to the elevators, taking his time to look around. By the time Hux gets the room key and walks to the elevators, Kylo is inspecting every piece of art on the walls. Hux clears his throat to get the boy's attention, and they both slide into the elevator.

"What floor?" Kylo asks, his finger hovering over the buttons. Hux worries that Kylo is the type of person to press all of the buttons.

"Penthouse."

Kylo actually laughs when he says it, but Hux just gives him a serious glare. Once Kylo realizes it's not a joke, his eyes grow wide and his jaw drops.

"B-But that's the most expensive hotel room in, like, the whole United States!"

"Should I just go by myself then?" Hux snaps.

Kylo immediately shuts his mouth and presses the button for the penthouse. Hux can spy Kylo's excitement in his peripheral vision. He tries not to let it bother him.

As soon as they step into the room, Kylo bounces over to the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the city. Kylo's face is pressed to the glass, and Hux uses this distraction to his advantage.

He's pinning Kylo to the glass in a matter of seconds, and the submissive sound Kylo lets out only arouses Hux even more. He shoves Kylo's tight jeans as far as his patience allows before pulling out a bottle of lube from his suit pocket. He slicks up his fingers and immediately enters Kylo's ass, earning a loud moan from his submissive.

"You're so tight," Hux whispers into Kylo's ear. "Like a virgin."

"I-I am a virgin," Kylo whimpers.

Hux pauses all movement. He had assumed Kylo had been fucked before, and now he feels strange being the one to take this boy's virginity.

"Please," the younger boy moans as if hearing Hux's thoughts. "I want it."

That's all the encouragement that Hux needs.

Using one hand gripping Kylo's dark locks, he resumes stretching Kylo's hole open. Kylo is making such whorish sounds, and it reverberates right to Hux's cock. Hux wriggles his third finger into Kylo, and Kylo's hands scramble along the glass to find something to hold onto.

"Please fuck me, please," Kylo whines. "I want your cock so bad."

Hux removes his fingers, lubes up his cock, and lines up with Kylo's entrance. He sucks and bites at the juncture of Kylo's shoulder and neck, bruising the delicate skin. Kylo makes an impatient sound, and Hux punishes him with a sharp slap on the ass. Kylo's moan creates a fog on the window.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good," Hux murmurs, running his tongue along the one of Kylo's big ears. "Gonna make this so good for you."

Hux sinks into Kylo and watches the boy fall apart beneath him. Every thrust of Hux's hips makes a sob of pleasure erupt from Kylo's throat. With both hands, Hux grips Kylo's hips and changes the angle to hit Kylo's prostate. Hux knows he won't last long with how tight and loud his partner is, so he reaches around to grab Kylo's cock. Hux liked to make his partners come first - he loved the way his partners would squeeze around his cock as they orgasmed.

"You wanna come for me, pretty boy?" Hux coos into Kylo's ear, stroking the younger boy's huge cock. "Make a big mess all over the glass and let everyone know what a slut you are."

It only takes two more strokes from Hux's hand before Kylo is coming all over the window with a scream. Kylo tightens around Hux, and it's enough to make the red head come inside of Kylo. Kylo whimpers at the feeling, and Hux lets out as sigh as he rests his head against Kylo's broad shoulder. When Hux pulls out, Kylo gasps at the empty feeling and the come that runs down his legs.

Hux is exhausted and wordlessly pulls Kylo to the king sized bed. He snatches a washcloth from the bathroom to clean up with, hands it off to Kylo, then climbs under the comforter. Hux shuts his eyes, and soon he feels a dip in the bed next to him. Cool fingers find his shoulder, and then and head with soft, plush hair is resting on his chest. Hux wasn't usually a post-sex cuddler, but he was too tired to care. He hadn't had sex like that in a long time. It doesn't take long for Hux to fall asleep.

  
***

  
Hux woke up to the light of a lamp and soft scratching sounds. He lifts his heavy head to find Kylo sitting up with a hotel notepad and pen in his hands.

"What're you doing?" Hux slurs, his mind still groggy.

"Doodling. Did I wake you up?"

"Light woke me up."

"Sorry."

Hux slowly pulls his body up and gently kisses up Kylo's arm to his neck. He nuzzles his head into Kylo's shoulder and looks down at the notepad resting on Kylo's thigh. The drawing is a rough sketch, but Hux has to admit that it's beautiful. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what the drawing is.

"You drew me," Hux says blankly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Hux murmurs, ducking his head to capture Kylo's lips in a lazy kiss. "Bet you're a art student, huh?"

"I wanna be. Gotta graduate first though."

Suddenly, Hux felt very much awake.

"You're not in college?"

Kylo shakes his head.

"I'm in high school," Kylo says.

"Oh god," Hux groans, putting his face into his hands. "How old are you?"

"18."

Hux lets himself fall back against the mattress. He just fucked a _high schooler_. He, a thirty-year-old man, fucked an eighteen-year-old who was still in _high school_. He wonders if he'll go to jail for this. Surely, it couldn't be legal.

"It's legal," Kylo chirps as he leans back down to Hux's face, seemingly reading his mind for the second time. "And if it makes you feel any better, I graduate in two months."

"It doesn't make me feel better!" Hux hisses. "I should've asked you how old you were or looked at your license or _something_ , fuck!"

"I'm legal!" Kylo insists, leaning down to nudge his head against Hux's cock. "Do you want me to blow you to make you feel better?"

Hux should tell him no. He should tell Kylo to stop and go home. But Kylo is enthusiastically mouthing at Hux's half-hard cock, and this boy is just too tempting.

"Yes," Hux sighs, running his fingers through Kylo's thick hair.


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter! I'm not a very consistent person. Please read the tags before reading this chapter!

 

Hux leans against the cool window of his mansion, staring out into the summer stars. His wife and the cook make small talk in the kitchen, and the smell of food fills the air. They call to him, tell him to join them and eat, but Hux doesn't cannot. He can't get his mind off that stranger, that stupid little thing he picked up and should've thrown away when he was finished.

His mind betrays him and he thinks of the night he desperately wants to forget. He thinks of his fingernails digging into warm, freckled skin, his teeth tearing into the soft flesh of a shoulder. He remembers the echo of moans in the large, high-ceiling room, and the lights of the city skyline that seeped in from the enormous window. His brain latches onto the memory of the sleepy sex later on, when the moonlight crept into the room and watched as Hux lost himself for the second time that night.

He remembers quietly scavenging for his clothes and leaving just as the sun made its appearance.

A cigarette burns between his lips, but the itch of a craving still scratches from underneath his skin, his fingers still tremble. The folded piece of paper still remains in his suit pocket; he hasn't taken it out since he found it. He wants to take it out, to view the drawing, to type the phone number scribbled at the bottom into his phone. His fingers skirt along the edge.

It's very tempting.

**

Two o'clock on Monday, Hux sits at his desk, rubbing his temples. His rival, Resistance & Rebels Co., is spreading rumors about his company's weapons selling policy, causing him to lose support by not only the citizens of the United States, but with other companies associated with First Order Industries. Hundreds of news reporters are flocked around the First Order Industries building, waiting for Hux's comment on the rumors.

Hux isolates himself in his office, the top floor of the F.O.I. headquarters, hiding out until the press leaves. He had never been a social person, even as a child. Some say he was born with the stoic expression that constantly stays etched into his face. Others spread rumors of tragedy and murders in his past, but they are only such - rumors.

But very few people are aware of Hux's existence in the building. Very rarely is he seen, and if he were to be seen, he was unlikely to be recognized. Privacy was a top priority to Armitage Hux, and very few images of him were available to the public eye, even on the internet. Conspiracy floats about him, and many people are even convinced that he is simply a myth, that there is no real Armitage Hux.

Sometimes Hux wishes he wasn't real.

He lights up a cigarette to soothe himself and smooths out the piece of paper on his desk. His black, thick rimmed glasses sit low on his nose and his hair has fallen from its usual slicked-back state to a messy swoop over his forehead. A beard is beginning to shadow its way over his jaw, and Hux runs his fingers over the coarse, sprouting hairs. He's been in the office for days, he's exhausted. The paper has been worn down as much as he has been this week, but the drawing remains pristine and perfect. The broken picture frame holding the photo of his wife stares him down from the corner of his desk. He plucks the picture from the shattered frame and exiles it to a desk drawer. Using a piece of tape, he sticks the slip of paper where his wife used to be.

It's a perfect fit.

He thinks of its artist as he exhales tendrils of smoke. Would Kylo Ren be painting extravagant scenes dedicated to Hux on the wall of his home, or had the younger boy just simply forgot the presence of the billionaire in his life?

 _He would never forget_ , he thinks to himself. _No one ever forgets me._

The cigarette burns dangerously close to his fingers, and when he reaches for another, he comes up empty. Flicking the butt into the ashtray he bought on a trip to Spain, Hux rummages around in his desk for another pack of cigarettes.

Nothing.

He rolls his chair over to the window and squints down at the bottom of the building. The news reporters are still swarming like bees around every employee, and he lets out a sigh of frustration. He scoots back over to the desk and lets his head rest against the wood. It is very unlikely that his co-worker, Phasma, or his wife would pity his situation and bring him a pack, and Hux's hands begin to tremble in his lap.

"Fuck it."

***

"I brought Chinese food and some smoothies and uhh-"

"My cigarettes," Hux groans, his head still resting on his desk. "Did you bring my cigarettes?"

"Of course!" Kylo chirps, pulling the shiny box from his pocket. "Here you go."

Hux snatches it out of Kylo's fingers, immediately ripping it open and popping a cigarette between his lips. His lighter refuses to cooperate with his shaking fingers, and before he can throw it against the wall in a fit of rage, it's taken from him and the end of his cigarette is lit. Hux takes a few greedy drags before looking back to Kylo. He's already moved away from the desk and settled himself on the floor, setting boxes of Chinese food down on the coffee table next to him. They sit in silence for a while; Hux finishes off his cigarette and Kylo opens up the first box of take out. Hux relishes in the feeling of nicotine rushing through his veins for a minute before joining Kylo on the floor.

"This one's for you," Kylo says, handing him a box marked with a black smudge of sharpie.

"Vegetarian?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know that?" Hux asks, opening up the box. "I never told you that."

"I looked you up," Kylo mumbles. "Your wikipedia page said you were a vegetarian."

An appreciative sound escapes Hux's throat as he takes his first bite, but Hux does not notice the sudden nervousness from Kylo.

"I also read that you're married."

Hux nearly chokes on his rice, and Kylo stares at him, his eyes burning holes into Hux's conscience. The silence threatens to strangle Hux.

"I am."

"Oh."

"Does that bother you?" Hux asks, putting down his food to run his fingers through Kylo's silky hair.

Kylo shrugs, moving away from Hux's hands to sprawl out on the floor. But the red head persists, crawling between the younger boy's legs and kissing up his clothed chest. Kylo sighs and wordlessly threads his fingers into Hux's hair.

"I'm a scandal," Kylo says after a few moments of silence.

"I suppose so."

Hux takes the opportunity to attack Kylo's neck, leaving marks and bruises in his wake. The younger boy writhes beneath him, and Hux sits back on his heels just to take in the beautiful sight. Kylo's shirt is pulled up to reveal his toned abdomen and the pink blush blooming on his skin. Hux pulls down Kylo's black jeans to his thighs, just enough to see the outline of Kylo's thick cock in his boxer briefs. Kylo whines and claws at the rug he lays upon, desperate for touch.

"Please," Kylo whimpers, his hips jerking upward on their own accord. "I want to be yours."

"You want to be mine?" Hux laughs, moving to stand. "What makes you think I want you?"

"I want to be yours," Kylo repeats, almost a sob. "I know you want me too."

Hux strides back over to his desk, leaving Kylo to squirm on the floor. Now with steady hands, he lights a cigarette and then goes back to the coffee table to light a candle. He removes the his suit's right cuff-link, a custom metal piece with the initials A.R. engraved in cursive font on its flat surface, and holds it over the flame.

"You don't know what I want," Hux says, keeping his eyes fixed on the heating metal. "But if you want to be mine, then so be it. Just know that you're worthless to me."

Hux blows out the candle and kneels between Kylo's spread legs once again, leaning in close to the younger boy's ear.

"You don't mean anything to me." Hux whispers.

Hux grabs Kylo by the hair and pulls roughly to make his turn his head. He sticks the hot metal onto the soft flesh behind Kylo's ear, ignoring the kicks to his abdomen and the screaming in his ears. When the thrashing and shouting stops, Hux sets the metal piece on the coffee table and admires his work. The mark is disgustingly dark red, but the letters A.R. stand out brightly on the blood colored welt. The imprint also complements the tear-streaked, flushed face of its new owner. Kylo's eyes are dilated, and his mouth hangs wide open, but silent. Hux's cock hardens at the sight, but Hux notices that the younger boy is no longer erect, and a large wet stain has presented itself across Kylo's underwear.

"My, my. Naughty boy," Hux coos, snapping the waistband of Kylo's boxer briefs. "Look at the mess you made."

Kylo's mind can't seem to form words, and all that escapes his mouth is a breathless, desperate sort of sound. He feels disconnected from his body, boneless, as if he were floating. Hux tuts softly under his breath.

"Come here, my darling. You have to pay for being such a bad boy."

He maneuvers Kylo so that the younger boy's head rests on his lap, and with a soft nudge to the head, Kylo understands his task. Shaking off the fuzziness from his orgasm, Kylo unzips Hux's trousers and takes out his cock, marveling at its length. He kisses its tip, licking up the precome that had collected there.

"Fuck, fuck!" Hux moans as Kylo takes the whole thing down his throat, a hand moving up to cup Hux's balls.

With Kylo's skilled mouth, it doesn't take long for Hux to come. He pushes Kylo's head back when he feels his orgasm creeping up on him, and shoots his come onto Kylo's face and hair. When Hux's mind comes back into focus, Kylo's come covered face is still looking at him, completely fucked out. It seemed that, while getting Hux off, Kylo had come in his underwear for the second time. Hux feels a shock run through his spine just from seeing Kylo looking so debauched. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and, tipping Kylo's head back with his forefinger, takes multiple pictures of Kylo's degraded state. The memories of Kylo's defiled face, his sticky boxer briefs, and the burn adorning his neck now reside in Hux's iPhone camera gallery.

"Disgusting," Hux murmurs, wiping his semen off of Kylo's face and then watching the younger boy greedily lick it from his fingers. "Such a dirty little boy."

Kylo practically glows from the closest thing to praise Hux would give him. He bows his head, signaling his submission to Hux. The older man tugs Kylo's head back with his hair and kisses him hard, his beard scratching Kylo's soft skin.

Maybe Kylo did mean something to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this turned out so... sinful. I hope to update this fic again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are extremely appreciated!!


End file.
